


Nächste neue Sprachnachricht

by Fearain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearain/pseuds/Fearain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" SIE HABEN SIEBEN.UND.DREIßIG NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHTEN." Das kann nicht gut sein. </p>
<p>oder: Warum Clint Barton nicht in Captain America 2 vorkam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nächste neue Sprachnachricht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next New Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414648) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Next New Message – Nächste neue Sprachnachricht

Clint Barton liebte sein Handy.  
Es war kein sehr 'gutes' Handy. Es war alt, zum Aufklappen, hatte keine wirkliche Tastatur oder einen Touchscreen oder eine Internetverbindung. Es bekam seinen Kabelservice durch einen billigen Anbieter und hatte eine Tragetasche mit einem grässlichem Muster, dass Clint zufällig aus dem nächsten Telefonkatalog ausgesucht hatte.  
Natasha zog ihn damit unaufhörlich auf. Tony Stark machte sich lustig über ihn, sein Telefon und die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend noch ein Telefonbuch hatte. (Tony hatte ihm außerdem ein brandneues, ultra modernes Starkphone angeboten - ohne irgendwelche Kosten für ihn - aber Clint hatte abgelehnt.) Selbst Steve Rogers hatte kommentiert, wie alt und überholt es sei, und – Tony Stark erinnerte ihn gerne nochmal – Steve war ein Experte in diesen Dingen.

Dennoch, Clint liebte sein altes, trauriges Telefon, genau wegen der Gründe, weshalb alle anderen dachten, es sei ein Witz. Es gab Zonen in der Welt, Zonen im Land -- verdammt, sogar Zonen in seiner Wohnung-- wo sein Telefon sich einfach weigerte, angehende Anrufe oder SMS zu empfangen. Er konnte es nicht benutzen, um seine E-Mails zu kontrollieren oder die neusten Online-Nachrichten zu lesen. Es war ein Handy, dass er einfach mit sich herumtragen konnte und es dennoch leicht loswurde, wenn es sein musste. Es funktionierte, wenn er es brauchte – meistens – aber es ließ ihn auch alles ignorieren, wenn es sein musste. Es machte seine Händler verrückt, aber er hatte auch ein SHIELD-Telefon und ein Ohrfunkgerät, was er benutzte, wenn er arbeitete, also scheiß' doch auf die. Sein Telefon war das Beste. 

So kam Clint Barton jetzt nun nach seinem Flug in La Guardia (New York) an, schaltete sein Handy ein und alles ging furchtbar den Bach herunter.

Das Telefon brauchte ein Weile um hochzufahren und so hatte er es schon bis hin zu den ganzen Cafés und Essensständen des Flughafen geschafft, bevor er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Während er auf seinen Kaffee wartete, scannte er unauffällig die Umgebung und sah, dass der Fernseher der Bar gegenüber etwas zeigte, das so aussah, wie ein großes Gebäude, das in Flammen stand. Alle hier waren ruhig, also konnte es kein Gebäude in New York sein – immerhin. Er bekam seinen Kaffee und sah, dass sein Handy endlich ganz geladen hatte und nun an war. Das Mailboxzeichen blinkte ihm beharrlich entgegen. Er schaute wieder auf zum Fernseher, zurück runter auf sein Handy und entschied, dass er sich das besser anhören sollte.

MAILBOX, sagte die roboterhafte Stimme seines markenlosen Anbieters. SIE HABEN SIEBENUND. DREIßIG. NEUE. SPRACHNACHRICHTEN.

Clint schielte wieder hoch zum Fernseher. Das konnte nicht gut sein...

ERSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT, sagte das Handy. Natasha's Stimme klang dringend. „Barton, hier ist Natasha, ruf mich zurück!“ Die zweite, dritte und vierte Sprachnachricht waren alles Variationen davon. Bei der fünften klang sie definitiv erschüttert, verriet aber dennoch keine Details. Es war keine sichere Leitung, also machte das durchaus Sinn.

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Natasha's Stimme war kurz, kapp und ziemlich wütend. „Barton, das ist kein verdammter Scherz. Fury ist tot, wo auch immer du bist, beweg deinen Arsch hier her.“

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Es war sein Vermieter, anscheinend wurden ein paar Reparaturen an den Rohren durchgeführt und er würde für nächsten paar Tage kein heißes Wasser haben. 

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Es war wieder Natasha, drei Nachrichten hinter einander. Sie erwähnte den Namen Winter Soldier und Clint hörten einen tiefen Respekt in ihrer Stimme, der schon fast an Furcht grenzte. Er hörte die Nachricht noch einmal an und achtete dabei besonders auf den Zeitstempel, dem ihn die roboterhafte Stimme mitteilte. Dann starrte er den Fernseher an. 

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Wieder Natasha. Dieses mal führte sie gespielten Small-Talk und nutzte dabei ihren vereinbarten Code-Satz, den einen, der bedeutete Alles ist total schief gelaufen und du musst herkommen und mich holen, keine Fragen. Es war das erste mal, dass sie diesen Satz benutzen musste und es ließ Clint's Herz die Hose rutschen. Sie wiederholte den Satz noch drängender in den nächsten zwei Nachrichten und verlieh dem Satz „Meine Mutter hat ein Problem mit ihrer Allergie“ einen entsetzlichen Unterton, von dem Clint nicht wusste, dass er ihn besitzen konnte.

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Wieder einmal Natasha. Sie sagte anklagend, „Barton, wir könnten wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Das war noch schlimmer, als die Codewörter. Und wer war 'wir'?

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Clint bekam seine Antwort. „Barton, hier ist Steve Rogers. Nat denkt, dass du ihre Anrufe ignorierst, also dachte ich, dass du jemand anderem vielleicht antworten würdest. Sie hat auch gesagt, dass wir dir vertrauen können und wir könnten hier definitiv Hilfe gebrauchen. Du hast meine Nummer.“ Dann folgten zwei ähnliche Nachrichten, in denen Captain America immer genervter klang und Clint Barton nur noch sterben wollte. Er wunderte sich ob das 'man will ihn auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen' ein Nebeneffekt des Serums war, oder etwas, womit Rogers einfach geboren wurden

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Drei Nachrichten von Maria Hill, alle identisch. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre nicht möglich, noch knapper als Natasha Romanoff zu sein, aber Maria Hill schaffte es. „Barton, Hill. Rufen Sie mich auf einer sicheren Leitung zurück, wenn Sie das hier anhören.“

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Ein unerwarteter Anruf von Jasper Sitwell, seine Stimme triefte vor gespielter Unbeschwertheit. „Hey Barton, sollten Sie wissen, wo die Agents Romanoff und Rogers sind, dann könnten wir wirklich Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen. Bitte rufen Sie zurück, wenn Sie Zeit haben.“ Etwas daran klang falsch und er war wirklich froh, dass er in dem Moment nicht ans Telefon gegangen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er Agent Sitwell gesagt hätte.

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Zwei Nachrichten, je eine von Natasha und Rogers, kurz hintereinander. Natasha's Stimme klang tonlos und geschäftlich und sie sagte nur: „ HQ wurde unterwandert. Wir treffen grad ein Ziel; eines das du kennst. Wir könnten dich hier gebrauchen, Barton.“ Rogers klang entschlossen, er redete über Verpflichtungen und Vertrauen, aber im Grunde bedeutete seine Nachricht das selbe. 

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Die nächste Nachricht – irgendwas bei Zwanzig, Clint hatte aufgehört zu zählen – war eine Überraschung. Ein ihm unbekannte Stimme meinte: „Hey Barton, mein Namen ist Sam Wilson. Du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber ich bin ein Freund vom Cap.. denke ich. Ich helfe ihm und Natasha mit dieser schrägen Mission und Natasha sagt, ich soll dich fragen, ob du helfen kommst. Oh, und sie meinte auch, dass wenn sie dich das nächste mal sieht, sie dein beschissenes scheiß-Telefon anzünden und in den Fluss schmeißen wird? Viel Glück, Mann.“

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Die nächsten fünf bis zehn Nachrichten waren alle ein Mix aus Natasha und Rogers. Er schnappte ein paar mehr Details auf: Sitwell war unsauber, Hydra war beteiligt und Fury schon wieder, irgendwie? Und Rogers kennt den Winter Soldier, was gut sein könnte? Aber vielleicht auch nicht gut ist? Natasha dachte, dass wird dazu führen, dass er Fehler macht. Rogers schaffte es nicht, den sehnsuchtsvollen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu halten, als der diesen Namen sagt, Bucky. 

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Er bekommt das Gefühl, das seine Mailbox an diesem Punkt eher eine Art Wand war, gegen die sie ihre Stimmen, Ideen und Unsicherheiten prallen ließen, anstatt etwas, von dem sie noch eine Antwort erwarten. Die Nachricht ist von Sam Wilson, er rief dieses Mal von seinem Telefon aus an. Er faselte für fast eine Minute darüber, wie verrückt und unmöglich Clint's Freunde doch seien und wie er wirklich hoffte, dass das alles funktionierten wird und dass – obwohl er Clint noch nie getroffen hatte – er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihn brauchen könnten. „Komm schon Mann, es ist Captain America!“, endete er. Das war ein ziemlich kühnes Ich-lock-dich-her-mit-Schuldgefühlen für jemanden, den er noch nie getroffen hatte.

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. Die nächste Nachricht – er war sich sicher, dass kaum noch welche übrig waren – kam von Maria Hill. „Wir stoppen Projekt Inside“, sagte sie, das klarste Detail, dass er bis jetzt bekommen hatte. „Wenn das nicht funktioniert, wenn Insight online geht, dann müssen Sie unter der Erde sein. Verschwinden Sie vom Fenster und verstecken Sie sich irgendwo, wo es tief und sicher ist und bleiben Sie dort. Ich meine, wir könnten Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen – wir haben drei Ziele, zwei freie Leute für den Job und ein ziemlich begrenztes Zeitfenster – aber zu diesen Zeitpunkt ist das alles ein bisschen zu spät dafür. Alles was Sie tun können, ist zu verschwinden. Bleiben Sie dort, wo's sicher ist.“

Clint schaute wieder auf zum Fernseher. Die Ruine dort machte nun mehr Sinn: Drei Insight-Helicarrier im Potomac, von denen mindestens einer im Sturzflug das Triskelion zerstört hatte. Es sah so aus, als zählte das als ein Erfolg?

NÄCHSTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT. „Sind Sie zufrieden mit ihrem Kabel Service?“ Clint warf sein Handy beinahe quer durch das Café. 

LETZTE NEUE SPRACHNACHRICHT, sagte das Telefon. Clint stieß erleichtert den Atem aus - von dem er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er angehalten hatte - als er Natasha's Stimme hörte. „Hey“, sagte sie und klang dabei merkwürdig fröhlich. „Lass mich wissen, wenn du wieder in der Nähe bist, denn wir müssen dich unbedingt auf den neusten Stand bringen!“ Er hatte keine Zweifel an Sam Wilson's Behauptung, dass sie sein Handy in Brand stecken und in den Fluss werfen würde – wenn die Nachrichten im Fernsehen irgendein Indiz waren, hatte sie ja bereits bewiesen, dass sie ziemlich gut darin war, Dinge anzuzünden und in den Fluss zu werfen. 

Nun, er kam da wohl nicht drum herum. Clint atmete tief ein und wählte Natasha's Nummer. „Hey Nat, ich bin grad in der Stadt angekommen“, er versuchte sein bestes, um unschuldig zu klingen. „Was hab' ich denn so verpasst?“

******  
Woraufhin Tasha sein Handy anzündet und Clint in den nächsten Fluss wirft.  
-  
Sein nächster Satz sollte sein: „Ich hab gesehen, dass ich 37 neue Nachrichten hab' und so dachte ich, ich ruf lieber gleich mal an, anstatt Zeit zu verschwenden, um die alle anzuhören.“  
-  
Nachdem die Userin Cap 2 gesehen hatte: "Ich hoffe, dass Avengers 2 damit anfängt, dass Clint nach Hause kommt ( von Ferien auf den Bermudas – wo er ausversehen sein Telefon ins Wasser fallen gelassen hat) und dann seinen Anrufbeantworter (der noch echtes Band nutzt um die Nachrichten aufzuzeichnen) und dann verzweifelt die Zimmerdecke anschreit: „Ich war 2 WOCHEN weg!“

(Meine drei Lieblings-Kommentare von der Originalstory xD – die passen einfach alle ZU gut)


End file.
